Radio Frequency (RF) switches, such as transistor switches, can be used to switch signals between one or more poles and one or more throws. Transistor switches, or portions thereof, can be controlled through transistor biasing and/or coupling. Design and use of bias and/or coupling circuits in connection with RF switches can affect switching performance.
In some cases, circuit elements may generate different impedance values. To improve performance of a circuit, it is often desirable to select circuit elements with matching impedance values.